Godzilla (Eminem feat. Juice WRLD)
"Godzilla" is a 2020 song by rapper Eminem. Lyrics I can swallow a bottle of alcohol and I'll feel like Godzilla '' ''Better hit the deck like the card dealer My whole squad's in here, walking around the party A cross between a zombie apocalypse and big Bobby "The Brain" Heenan which is probably the Same reason I wrestle with mania Shady's in this bitch, I'm posse'd up Consider it to cross me a costly mistake If they sleepin' on me, the hoes better get insomnia ADHD, Hydroxycut Pass the Courvoisi' (ayy, ayy) In AA with an AK, melee, finna set it like a playdate Better vacate, retreat like a vacay, mayday (ayy) This beat is cray-cray, Ray J, H-A-H-A-H-A Laughing all the way to the bank, I spray flames They cannot tame or placate the Monster (ayy) You get in my way, I'ma feed you to the monster (yeah) I'm normal during the day, but at night, turn to a monster (yeah) When the moon shines like Ice Road Truckers I look like a villain outta those blockbusters Godzilla, fire spitter, monster Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet Fire, Godzilla, fire, monster Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet I'm just a product of Slick Rick and Onyx, told 'em, "Lick the balls" Had 'em just appalled at so many things that pissed 'em off It's impossible to list 'em all And in the midst of all this I'm in a mental hospital with a crystal ball Tryna see, will I still be like this tomorrow? Risperdal, voices whisper My fist is balled back up against the wall, pencil drawn This is just the song to go ballistic on You just pulled a pistol on the guy with the missile launcher I'm just a Loch Ness, the mythological Quick to tell a bitch screw off like a fifth of Vodka When you twist the top of the bottle, I'm a Monster (ayy) You get in my way, I'ma feed you to the monster (yeah) I'm normal during the day, but at night, turn to a monster (yeah) When the moon shines like Ice Road Truckers I look like a villain outta those blockbusters Godzilla, fire spitter, monster Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet Fire, Godzilla, fire, monster Blood on the dance floor, and on the Louis V carpet If you never gave a damn, raise your hand 'Cause I'm about to set trip, vacation plans I'm on point like my index is, so all you will ever get is The motherfuckin' finger (finger), prostate exam ('xam) How can I have all these fans and perspire? Like a liar's pants, I'm on fire And I got no plans to retire and I'm still the man you admire These chicks are spazzin' out, I only get more handsome and flier I got 'em passin' out like what you do when you hand someone flyers And what goes around comes around just like the blades on a chainsaw 'Cause I caught the flap of my dollar stack right off the bat like a baseball Like Kid Ink, bitch, I got them racks with so much ease that they call me Diddy Cause I make bands and I call getting cheese a cakewalk (cheesecake) yeah Bitch, I'm a player, I'm too motherfuckin' stingy for Cher Won't even lend you an ear, ain't even pretending to care But I tell a bitch I'll marry her if she'll bury her Face on my genital area, the original Richard Ramirez Christian Rivera, 'cause my lyrics never sit well So they wanna give me the chair Like a paraplegic, and it's scary, call it Harry Caray 'Cause every Tom and Dick and Harry carry a Merriam motherfuckin' dictionary Got 'em swearing up and down, they can't spit, this shit's hilarious It's time to put these bitches in the obituary column We wouldn't see eye to eye with a staring problem Get the shaft like a steering column (Mark Jack) Trigger happy, pack heat, but it's black ink Evil half of the Bad Meets Evil That means take a back seat Take it back to Fat Petes with a maxi, single Look at my rap sheet, what attracts these people Is my gangster, bitch, like Apache with a catchy jingle I stack chips, you barely got a half-eaten Cheeto Fill 'em with the venom and eliminate 'em Other words, I Minute Maid 'em I don't wanna hurt 'em, but I did 'em in a fit of rage I'm murderin' again, nobody will evade him Finna kill 'em and dump all the fuckin' bodies in the lake Obliterating everything, incinerate and renegade 'em And I make anybody who want it with the pen afraid But don't nobody want it, but they're gonna get it anyway 'Cause I'm beginnin' to feel like I'm mentally ill I'm Atilla, kill or be killed, I'm a killer, be the vanilla gorilla You're bringin' the killer within me out of me You don't want to be the enemy of the demon who went in me Or being the recievin' enemy, what stupidity it'd be Every bit of me is the epitome of a spitter When I'm in the vicinity, motherfucker, you better duck Or you finna be dead the minute you run into me A hunnid percent of you is a fifth of a percent of me I'm 'bout to fuckin' finish you bitch, I'm unfadable You wanna battle, I'm available, I'm blowin' up like an inflatable I'm undebatable, I'm unavoidable, I'm unevadable I'm on the toilet bowl, I got a trailer full of money and I'm paid in full I'm not afraid to pull the Man, stop Look what I'm plannin', haha Category:Songs